


In 30 Minutes or Less

by Mileage42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Kink, Other, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileage42/pseuds/Mileage42
Summary: It’s March and quarantine has just begun, when a woman decides she wants to arrange a rendezvous with her tantalizing lover in this short story....
Relationships: Woman/pizza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In 30 Minutes or Less

Rain came down in sheets, like a cold shower after a hot night. It pattered against the window, with the steadiness of one’s heartbeat. Full moon hidden under thick clouds, the long spring evening seemed to drag on forever. 

She heaved a sigh, her warm breath blowing fog on the window. Her fingers traced the path of the droplets on the other side as she sat there, waiting. She had been waiting for almost 20 minutes now.

Longingly, she gazed at the sidewalk below where she had agreed to meet them. Every second that passed was almost torturous, each minute only deepening her need. She shivered in anticipation of seeing that mouthwatering figure arrive.

Just thinking about the sweet rendezvous she would enjoy very soon was exciting. As more precious time went by, she glanced anxiously at her watch. 6:23pm, even though only three minutes had passed she groaned as if she had been sat there for an eternity. She cursed into the wind for being kept waiting so long, promising that she would express her frustration on her unsuspecting prey the moment she could get it between her teeth.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring! Her body flinched involuntarily at the break in tension. The phone rang a second time. She dove at it, fumbling to hit the answer button while her heart raced. Her voice stayed level, despite her heightened state, as she replied to the oh-so familiar voice on the other side. That voice said, with perfect clarity, that they would arrive in less than two minutes. Her goodbye was strained as she barely contained her excitement.

The next two minutes went by tantalizingly slowly. Finally, she saw their car pull up at the location of the meeting. Adrenaline coursing through her, she thrust her arms into the sleeves of her raincoat, and barely managed to grab an umbrella before she was out the door. She sprinted the length of her front yard, panting fog into into the air. And at last, there it was.

A steaming hot, large, deep dish, meat lovers pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for more of this kind of romance or any constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments!


End file.
